1. Technical Field
The invention is directed to method and apparatus for correcting, or ameliorating vision defects associated with central field vision loss such as usually formed and a result of wet macular degeneration. The invention utilizes relatively low cost devices and a method of use that helps to diminish eye vision distortion and eye strain where at least one eye of an individual is affected with the central vision loss normally associated with macular degeneration, especially of the wet variety.
2. Background Art
The retina of the eye has essentially two parts, for description of the invention: the macula and peripheral retina. The macula is very small and is generally located in the center of the retina. The area surrounding the macula is the peripheral retina and makes up 95% of the retina.
The macula is necessary for normal central vision acuity and consists mostly of light-sensitive cells called cones. In macular degeneration, the light-sensitive cells are damaged and, thus, inoperative. Common causes of macular degeneration are age, diabetic retinopathy, ocular vascular accidents or diseases, retinal dystrophies, central nervous system diseases, etc. The inoperative macula can create a very dim and blurred central spot in the vision field, called a scotoma, and the rest of the vision field can become dimmer than normal, and impaired, believed to be caused by a distorted image being transmitted to the brain along with an undistorted image. The severity of the loss depends on the progression of the disease. In macular degeneration, central vision may be reduced or completely lost making it difficult to read, watch television, drive, sew, etc.; because of the reception of a distorted visual along with an undistorted visual where only one eye is affected thereby producing an offset, ghost or similar distorted overall image to the affected individual.
The peripheral retina provides side or peripheral vision for orientation in space and consists mostly of light sensitive cells called rods. The rods are more sensitive to light and motion than cones. The other, peripheral part of the retina typically remains un-diseased and intact in persons with macular degeneration.
Surgical procedures, such as laser photocoagulation and photodynamic therapy, and therapeutic treatments, such as supplements or pharmaceutical agents have had mixed and negative results for treatments of macular degeneration.
Therefore, a need exists for a vision enhancing method and device for persons with macular degeneration that can block distorted images away from the optic axis so as to improve overall vision with respect to the affected and unaffected eye.